roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumberjack
Lumberjack is a robot in Roblox BattleBots. It performed decently, winning just as many fights as it lost. Design Lumberjack is a low-profile robot armed with a lifting arm (which went unused in season one due to the weight limit). For season 3, Lumberjack had its ordinary flipper blade made interchangeable with an anti-spinner plow. In season 4, Lumberjack retained most of its season 3 traits (including its anti spinner plow), however it's body was shortened to allow faster turning, it also had an "Anti-HUGE" attachment, used against HUGE. Robot History Season 1 Lumberjack's first match was against Rebellium. Before the match even started, Lumberjack was at a disadvantage because the weapon had to be removed due to the robot coming in overweight. The match itself went very poorly for Lumberjack as it was thrown around the arena without having any way to defend itself. Lumberjack was eventually cornered and stacked against the wall. Lumberjack would normally be able to use its lifter to get off, however due to the circumstances above, it was stranded and counted out, eliminating it from the tournament. Season 2 Lumberjack returned for season 2 and unlike in season 1, it was able to use its lifter due to the weight limit increase. Its first match was against Black Hole. Lumberjack took advantage of Black Hole's sluggish nature and shoved it around the arena, however it made the mistake of cornering itself after missing Black Hole. Black hole reacted quickly and hit Lumberjack into the air and knocking off one of its wheels. Lumberjack was counted out, eliminating it. However Lumberjack received a wildcard and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Apex. Lumberjack launched Apex into the air in the opening seconds, and when Apex landed it retaliated by tearing a piece off of Lumberjack's side. Directly after this hit Apex's weapon motor burned out, allowing Lumberjack to flip its opponent onto its back (with Lumberjack emitting some smoke in the process). Because Apex needed its weapon to spin in order to self-right, it was stranded on its back and was counted out, giving Lumberjack it's first ever win and access to the quarterfinals, where it would have faced Son of Whyachi, however the weapon motor was malfuctioning from the fight with Apex and forced Lumberjack to forfeit, eleminating it from the competition. Season 3 Lumberjack's first match in season 3 was in a rumble against newcomers Razorback and Red Devil. Lumberjack dominated, shoving both of them around and even using Razorback's spinning drum to cause damage to Red Devil. Lumberjack then stacked the now immobile Razorback against the wall before time ran out, the judges ruled an unsurprising 3-0 decision to Lumberjack, advancing it into the round of 64, where it faced defending champions Reality. This match went very poorly for Lumberjack as they were unable to get underneath Reality and were thrown around with ease, however Lumberjack was able to keep its front end facing toward Reality every time it landed a hit, resulting in the only damage being to its front plow. Reality then hit a seam in the floor, allowing Lumberjack to flip Reality over, despite this late effort, the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision to Reality. Lumberjack then competed in an exhibition team rumble with Reality as its teammate against Bad Kitty and Necrosis. Lumberjack had to go with its regular flipping blade to to the anti spinner attachment being too bent up. The match itself didn't start off particularly well for Lumberjack as it was mostly roaming the arena haphazardly before an attack from Reality sent Bad Kitty flying and landing on it, Lumberjack then used its flipper and threw Bad Kitty into the air before chasing after Necrosis. Necrosis then clamped onto Lumberjack before getting attacked by Reality, freeing Lumberjack. Lumberjack then went on the attack, chasing after Bad Kitty whilst being chased by Necrosis. As time winded down, Lumberjack cornered Bad Kitty and threw it into the air several times. Time ran out and the judges decided that Reality and Lumberjack won. Season 4 Lumberjack 2 faced some confusion entering season 4, as it was right on the weight limit between the heavyweights and superheavyweights. Lumberjack 2 was originally slated to be a superheavyweight before the weight limit was increased at the last minute, meaning that Lumberjack was still a heavyweight. Lumberjack 2's first match was a grudge/undercard match against Bad Kitty. Lumberjack 2 dominated this fight, tossing Bad Kitty in the air and being quick enough to keep Bad Kitty in front of it. In the final seconds of the fight however, Bad Kitty landed a hit that caused a drive train to short out, leaving Lumberjack 2 to go in circles. Despite this late hit from Bad Kitty, Lumberjack 2 won a 12-10 split decision, putting it at 1-0. Lumberjack 2 next faced Black Hole in a rematch from season 2. Lumberjack 2 was much more cautious here than in their fight match, carefully dodging around the drum spinner and flipping it over. Black Hole self righted quickly but wasn't able to really do much before time ran out. Lumberjack 2 won a close 13-12 judges decision, putting it at 2-0. Lumberjack 2's next match was against Yeti. In response, Lumberjack used its anti spinner plow. Lumberjack 2 box rushed Yeti and flipped it over before shoving it into the wall. As Yeti worked to escape, Lumberjack 2 hoisted it into the air a suplexed it, allowing Yeti to land a blow to Lumberjack's backside, crumpling the rear skirt. This proved to be Yeti's only act of offense as Lumberjack quickly regained the upper hand, throwing Yeti against the wall again and flipping it over. Yeti couldn't self right or drive as the drum had stopped spinning and the lifting forks had been jammed under the robot, lifting the wheels off the floor. Yeti was counted out, giving Lumberjack 2 the win by K.O. Lumberjack 2's next match was against Bloodsport, who had previously destroyed Stroppy. In response, Lumberjack 2 added a rear wedge to absorb Bloodsport's attacks. The match started well for Lumberjack as the first hit caused Bloodsport to flip itself over, not wanting such a quick match, Lumberjack flipped Bloodsport back onto its wheels and the match continued. Lumberjack lifted Bloodsport again and Bloodsport spun of control but landed on its wheels. Lumberjack then got Bloodsport before its weapon was up to speed and flipped it over again. This time Lumberjack left Bloodsport upside down and won by K.O. Because of the sudden shortening of the season which resulted in the rest of the undercard matches getting cancelled, and Lumberjack 2's 4-0 record, it was allowed into the top 8, where it faced Meta Mayhem. When the match started, Lumberjack 2 was chasing Meta Mayhem like a dog chasing a squirrel while Meta Mayhem was just trying to stay away and spin up. Eventually, Lumberjack 2 managed to catch Meta Mayhem and flipped it over, Meta Mayhem tried to self-right, but Lumberjack 2 stayed on it until Meta Mayhem's drive burned out, giving Lumberjack 2 the win by KO and advancing it to the semifinals, where it faced Iron Wolf. Lumberjack 2 immediately flipped Iron Wolf over. Since Iron Wolf's hammer mechanism was not functioning at the time the match began, it was counted out, giving Lumberjack 2 the win by KO and advancing it to the grand final, where it will have a rematch with Rebellium. This match was very close, with both robots throwing each other into the walls. Rebellium started smoking at the tail end of the match but time ran out soon after. The judges ruled unanimously in favor of Rebellium. W/L Record Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with lifting weapons